SMACK!
by tofu-melon
Summary: KINKMEME! "Zoro and Sanji are taken prisoner by the Marines. Both of them are questioned, and Sanji is gang-raped with Zoro in the same room." MOBSanji Non-Con


**Rating**: R  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: One Piece  
><strong>PairingCharacter:** Marines/Sanji, Zoro  
><strong>Genre<strong>: Non-con, drama  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>"Zoro and Sanji are taken prisoner by the Marines. Both of them are questioned, and Sanji is gang-raped with Zoro in the same room. Bonus points if both of them (almost) keep their cools."

* * *

><p>"Who the hell is this?"<p>

Sanji growled, hands and legs put out of commission by heavy, metal cuffs, as a handful of Marines hovered over him, staring with narrowed eyes. The apparent leader of the group, dark-skinned with wide arms and a forgettable face, held his bounty poster in his hands. "Are you sure this is the right guy?"

His subordinate came up to him, eyes darting between the poster and the blond himself, and said hesitantly, "Sir, this man was on the Straw Hat's ship when we captured him, and he did fit the description..."

The leader hummed lightly and began folding the bounty poster into a neat square. His dark eyes looked Sanji up and down as if he was assessing his worth, and Sanji snarled in response, "I'm going to beat the shit out of you—!"

"You are in no position to do so, Black Leg Sanji," the leader told him clearly, tucking the folded paper into his pocket. "In fact, the more obedient you and Roronoa are," he looked over his shoulder at the green-haired swordsman who had been silent since his capture, "the smoother this interrogation will go. And hopefully, the pair of you will be executed without much pain. I hope you understood that."

"I hope you understand that I'm gonna kick your shitty ass—!"

_SMACK!_

Sanji fell silent as his neck twisted with a pop and his head bounced off the stone wall behind him. The smell of heavy, leather boots lingered with the pain that was quickly spreading across his face.

Zoro made an indecipherable sound in the back of his throat, but he grit his teeth, refusing to speak out. That was nothing. Sanji could surely take a kick to the face with no problem.

And he could, make no mistake of that. The most that did was make Sanji more pissed, and the blond reared his head, eyes wild with burning rage.

"Now, answer our questions," the leader started, lightly brushing off the tip of his boot. "Where are the rest of your crewmates?"

Sanji and Zoro remained quiet, seething silently, but they did not say a word.

"Why are you interfering with the World Government?

The pair could see the leader's patience was running low and the mood in the prison cell was slowly becoming darker.

"_Where is Monkey D. Luffy?_"

Sanji let out a deep breath, as if he had a lit cigarette between his lips, and he looked up at the leader with stormy, but collected eyes. "Go screw yourself."

That was the last straw.

The Leader shouted an inexplicable order that Sanji and Zoro couldn't make heads or tails of, but the other Marines jumped at the command—

And on each of their faces, a dark grin spread.

Sanji didn't know what to think of it until one of the Marines grabbed his belt and ripped it off. The cook choked on his curse, surprised by the strange action, and his attention snapped back to the leader as he questioned him again, "Where are the rest of your crewmates?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut the hell up, you shit head?"

The leader tutted and Sanji made a startled noise when one too-many hands began tugging at his trousers, sliding them off his thin hip. Sanji struggled for all he was worth, knocking quite a few of them off in the process, but his fighting earned him a hard knock to the back of the head by the butt of a rifle.

Sanji's vision blurred and the leering faces above him all blurred into a single mass of dark faces with white, ugly grins. He was starting to feel sick.

"Cook! Oi, Cook! Dammit, get a hold of yourself!"

Sanji shook his head, Zoro's voice pulling him out of his daze, and he realized too late that his pants were already pooling at his ankles.

"Answer the question, Black Leg Sanji," the leader said warningly. "Why are you interfering with the World Government?"

"Fuck you."

And the hands that were pinning him down to the ground began to move and shift all over his body. Zoro shouted in the background, spitting and cursing as if trying to get their attention away from the blond to him. "What the hell are you doing? Are all Marines this messed up? Even pirates aren't this bad!"

Sanji shuddered in revulsion as a cold hand wrapped around his cock, trying to work it to life. "Shut the hell up, you shitty Marimo! Shut the hell up! I won't be a man if I can't even take this!"

"That doesn't even—!"

"I have to protect my nakama!"

Zoro reeled back. He stared at Sanji's pinched expression the best he could through the mass of bodies that were on him like flies to a carcass. He had lost this argument.

Sanji nodded sternly as Zoro bowed his head in defeat and shut his mouth. He would take this. He would rather be raped and killed than betray his friends.

"Are you finished?" the leader of the Marine group drawled. Sanji tried to glare at him, but a hand suddenly grabbed a fistful of his hair, and before Sanji understood what was happening, he found his lips being pried open and something fleshy and hard filling his mouth. "If you bite it," a breathy voice whispered lowly into his ear, "I'll make sure your swordsman friend there won't live to see the light of day."

Sanji trembled with fury and the hands that were covering his ears were moving his head up and down in a quick and rhythmic motion.

"Where is Monkey D. Luffy?"

Hands trailed up his inner thigh, drawing small circles and running a teasing finger down his spine. Fingers spread his ass open to contemptuous eyes and eager cocks wanting to fill the blond's trembling body.

Sanji felt the dick in his mouth being pulled away roughly, and instead his nose smashed into the ground by a foot against his neck. He was sure it was broken and bleeding, but he didn't have the time to reflect on it as jeering laughter arose from behind him and Sanji could see another faceless man beginning to unzip his trousers out of the corner of his eyes.

Were they going to do it? _Were they really going to do it?_

"Look at this fucker, trying to tighten up," the man cooed, forcing a finger into Sanji, and the blond choked on his gasp. The Marines crowed, pulling Sanji up to his knees but making sure his face was to the ground. The heated, stiff cock pushed against him and paused.

"One more chance," the leader said calmly, lowering himself to his knees. "Where are the rest of your crewmates?"

Sanji tasted blood in his mouth, and he was sure his eyes were unfocused and even crazed... but his head was clear and his voice, even though it gurgled from the blood, came out strong. "Go eat shit, you shit head."

The leader squared his shoulders and looked disappointed. "So be it." He turned on his heels, gave the silent, shaking Zoro a look and walked out of the cell.

What happened afterwards was a blur to Sanji. He felt pain. Burning, indescribable pain that shot through his entire frame like a jolt of lighting. He saw too many dark, beady eyes, ridiculing and scornful, at once and his face scraped against the stone floors and his knees bloodied from the repeated _thrust-in-thrust-out_ movement that pushed his body further forward.

It happened again. And again. And again.

Zoro refused to watch, but he could clearly hear Sanji's muffled yells and quick breaths, and that alone was enough to ensure many sleepless nights of nightmares and guilt.

When they were finished, the last man pulling out of the blond with a wet noise, they tossed the blond to the ground, blood running from his wounds and thick cum wetting his thighs. They laughed, poking at his unmoving body with the tip of their boots and taunting him ruthlessly ("Filty whore. Does he spread his legs like that for everyone?").

When they left at last, Zoro looked up and nearly flinched in horror at the sight of Sanji's used body. His hair was mused and Zoro could clearly see several strands of blond hair littering the ground, pulled from the cook's scalp by dark hands. Only his trousers were missing, but the sight of dark blood spilling down Sanji's strong legs told Zoro of his critical condition, and the idea that someone, several someones, did that to the blond cook who had steadfastly kept his lips tight in order to protect his crewmates sent Zoro flying over the edge. They would pay, he would make sure of that... but Sanji needed to be checked, and his still form was beginning to unnerve Zoro.

Several minutes passed before Sanji could push himself up into a sitting position. He met Zoro's eyes and the two shared a brief thought with each other before Sanji looked away and leaned against the wall tiredly. He sighed, and Zoro could see how much he wanted a smoke.

"Luffy... will save us."

Sanji looked at him, dark eyes shadowed with exhaustion. His lips then twitched into a small smile and he nodded his head slightly.

He believed so as well.

-end-

edit:re: I'm probably (like 99%) sure I'm not going to continue this. Sorry.


End file.
